


Punishment and Forgiveness

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Porn with Feelings, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: Zelda needs to confess and give penance for what she's done and Hilda is there to take care of her.





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> -Hilda crossdresses/packs for Zelda  
> -Dark!Hilda with a side of Zelda’s praise kink

The thing between her legs is certainly strange, she’s not sure if it’s a good strange or a bad strange. The straps weren’t uncomfortable, but the cock was a bit strange. She’d worn it before in bed, never during the day. One of her dresses wouldn’t cut it, but a nice pair of jeans might just do it.

Zelda was standing by the door checking to make sure that all of the children made it out of the house with all of their things. 

Hilda walked up behind her sister, wrapping her arms around her and grinding her hips into her sister’s ass.

Zelda stiffened in her sister’s arms. “Good morning, sister.”

“Good morning, sister. How are the children doing?”

“Everyone has everything and heading out.”

“Good, now I have to get to the bookstore. Have a nice day.” Hilda walked out the front door, an additional swing in her hips. “I’ll be back at lunch time, love.”

As she watched her sister a flood emerged from between Zelda’s thighs.

The morning alone was long and uncomfortable for Zelda, panties sticking to her thighs. No paperwork was completed, no progress on the new holy book. The four hours were possibly amongst the longest of Zelda’s life.

“Hello, Zelda Phiona.” Hilda greeted her sister, having teleported onto Zelda’s desk.

“Hilda, you’re back!” Zelda exclaimed, standing up to try and kiss her.

“I am, now we need to have a conversation about some things that have happened.”

“What?”

“You have done a very bad thing, sister.”

Zelda only looked at her sister, sinking back into her chair.

“Do you know what you’ve done?”

“No.” A slight tremble creeping into the redhead’s voice.

“You’ve projecting your thoughts,sister. At the most inopportune moments as well. In the middle of a service, when I’m bending down to pull something from the oven, when I was feeding the children, in the middle of teaching a lesson. A very bad girl. When you have such potential to be my good little girl.” Hilda’s hands sinking into Zelda’s hair, pulling at her temples. “You want to be my good little girl, don’t you?”

“Yes, always.”

“Now why can’t you focus when you need to be the High Priestess?”

“You’re too beautiful for me not to be tempted.”

“They are never thoughts of my beauty, but thoughts of how you want to have sex with me. Am I wrong?”

“No.”

“Will you accept your punishment?”

“Yes.”

“Go wait in our room, take off your dress, leave on your underwear, garters, stockings, and heels, and you remember how to wait for me, correct?”

“On my knees, holding my elbows, head down.”

“Good girl, go on. I’ll be up in a few moments.”

Zelda stood up, pushing back her chair. “May I please have a kiss, sister?”

Hilda pressed her lips to her sister’s.

“Thank you.”

Hilda waited for a few minutes before following her sister.

Their bedroom hadn’t changed much since they were little, beds had been made larger, contents of drawers had changed, but which bed belonged to which witch had stayed the same as had the general layout. So Zelda’s position for punishment had been the same since Hilda had turned sixteen. At the foot of Hilda’s bed facing the door. 

Zelda stayed in position even as her sister entered their room and didn’t come near her. This game of waiting wasn’t unusual, but incredibly unwelcome. 

Hilda sat down at her vanity and looked over at her sister. “Zelda, can you list off the things you have done that deserve punishment?”

“I slept with Blackwood, I flagellated myself, I stole his baby, I married him.”

“Good, now why did you fuck him?”

“I was lonely.”

“Lonely?”

“You hadn’t touched me in months. I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

“Oh, I wanted you before I even knew what that meant. Why him?”

“He offered.”

Hilda flicked her wrist and Zelda was drug by her hair over to her. “You’ve always been able to ask for what you want, love.” 

Zelda squeezes her eyes shut. “I’m sorry.”

“Why did you whip yourself?”

“I needed to be punished.”

“Why a whip?”

“I…”

“You…usually skip meals, or pull your corset far too tight. So why a whip?” Hilda twisted her sister’s hair so Zelda would look at her. 

“He suggested it. We had whipped one another.”

“The baby?”

“I couldn’t let him hurt her. He wanted a son so terribly.”

“Zelda, don’t test my patience.”

“I wanted a baby, our baby. One we could raise, who’d call us their mothers.”

“Why didn’t you tell me or ask?”

“Edward had placed a curse on us, so as long as we were raising Sabrina we couldn’t have our own so all of our attention would be on her.” Zelda's voice had dropped to nearly a whisper, eyes downcast. 

“Anything else?”

“You were getting closer to the bookstore owner, I thought you weren’t interested in me anymore and then you said you were moving out.”

Hilda pulled Zelda in between her legs. “I was working on seducing him so I could convince him to get one of us pregnant.”

“Really?”

“He’s rather good looking. When the twins are a bit older, maybe this fall we can talk about one of us having a child.”

“Thank you.” Zelda fell forward into her sisters lap. 

“Now last one. Why did you marry him?”

“It was the only way to give our family some protection. He wanted to kill Sabrina, killing his niece would have been a terrible idea.”

“I was unexcommunicated.”

“If anything you could have taken the children to a different coven.”

“I wouldn’t have gone without you.”

“I know.”

“Limits?”

“Permanent marks, choking, magic.”

“Safeword?”

“Green, yellow, red, mercy, stop.”

“Good girl. Kiss?”

Zelda stretched up to kiss her. 

“Now get on the bed, face up.”

The redhead followed her sister’s orders. 

Hilda watched her sister, trying to decide the best course of action. “May I tie you up?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Domina.”

“Very good.” Hilda began to tie up her sister, tying each limb to a bedpost. “I like seeing you like this, spread out on my bed, on display for me.” Sucking a nipple into her mouth.

Zelda squirmed trying to buck her hips.

Hilda summoned something from the chest at the end of her bed. “Know the question is how tight should I make these?” she asked around Zelda’s nipple.

Zelda didn’t know what her sister was holding until she felt something painfully clip around her nipples.

“There we go. Should we add weights?”

“Domina, please touch me.”

Hilda pulled on the chain connected the clips. “Bad girl, we go at my speed. Not the speed of a greedy little slut. That’s what you’re being isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“I’m a greedy little slut.” Zelda squealed, her chest being pulled towards Hilda.

“Good girl.” Hilda praised her, slipping her fingers between Zelda’s thighs and plunging them into her sister.

“Thank you.”

Hilda flicked Zelda’s clit. “I’ve always wondered if you would let me give you a piece of jewellery to show that you’re mine. Would you wear something like that?”

“Yes, please, harder.”

“I would like to see you in a ring, maybe nipple rings or a clit piercing? Would you like that? Pretty golden rings, marking you as mine. You want to be mine don’t you?”

“Always.” Shaking from the pleasure she was feeling. “May I come, Domina?”

“I don’t think so. We have plenty of time and this is a punishment so I’ll just slip this little toy in and come check on you in a while.” Hilda answered, slipping a vibrator into her sister. “I’ll come check on you in a while. I need to make dinner.”

“Hildegard, please don’t leave me here. Hildie, please.” Zelda yelled after her sister as she left the room.

“Zelda Phiona Spellman, there is no point in yelling, I’ve put up a silencing spell. No one will be able to hear you.” Hilda yelled through the door.


	2. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda has payed her penance.

Zelda tried yanking on the silk, shaking from the feeling between her legs. “Domina, please I beg of you let me come.”

Hilda was in the kitchen pulling a pie out of the oven, hearing her sister screaming waiting to hear the magic words.

“I’m sorry.” Came the shout from their bedroom.

There it was. Hilda lifted the charm keeping her sister from climaxing.

Zelda felt a weight lift from her chest as the world went white.

Hilda opened the door to the bedroom, seeing her sister passed out on the bed. She flicked the vibrator off and pulled it from Zelda.

“Mmmhmm.” Zelda moaned.

“Shh, there’s a good girl.” Hilda comforted her, stroking her hair.

Zelda’s eyes fluttered open. “I’m sorry, I made mistakes, I should have come to you for help earlier.”

“I know. Now I believe it’s time for your reward for being my good little girl.” Hilda told her.

Zelda looked up at her. “May I please be untied, please?”

Hilda snapped her fingers and the silk released, coiling itself up into the basket in the corner. Clothes removed, folded and placed on the chair by her vanity. She climbed up onto the bed and laid on top of her sister. “Will you scream for me?”

Zelda gasped feeling Hilda’s strap be shoved into her.

“There it is, you like that don’t you?”

“Yes, more!” Zelda yelled, her arms wrapping around Hilda, trying to pull her closer.

“Oh no, you don’t get to do that.” Hilda pulled out and flipped Zelda over so she was pressed face down into the bed. “There it is.”

“Hilda, thank you.”

“You are welcome, love.” Hilda responded, slamming into Zelda.

Zelda had forgotten what it felt like to have Hilda take her when the blonde was angry, they had tried to avoid staying angry at one another for too long, this was the longest they had gone without having any amount of sex since Hilda’s baptism.

“Are you gonna come around my cock?”

“Yes, please.”

Hilda pulled Zelda’s hair and bit into her neck.

“I love you.” The redhead screamed.

Hilda flipped them as Zelda spasmed and shaked. “There’s a good girl.”

Zelda started to calm down, tremors slowing to a stop.

“Now, one thing left you to do.”

“What?”

Hilda pulled off her strap on and crawled up the bed, swinging up right leg over Zelda’s neck. “Now you are going to eat me until I come all over your face.”

Zelda bit her lip as Hilda lowered herself onto her face.

This was by far one of the greatest things Hilda had discovered about the extent of Zelda’s oral fixation, how flexible and muscular Zelda’s tongue is. Finger’s twisting into the beautiful red locks laying around Zelda’s head, hips bucking into Zelda’s face.

Zelda reached for Hilda’s breasts, twisting and pulling on her nipples.

“Yes, right there. Oh Lilith, yes.” Hilda screamed flooding Zelda’s face, falling forward into the headboard.

Zelda pulled herself down through Hilda’s thighs, moved to help Hilda gently lay down.

“Oh, love you are drenched.”

“You did it.”

“May I clean you up?” Hilda asked, pressing her lips to Zelda’s.

“Yes.”

Hilda began licking Zelda’s face. “I do like this look though, you drenched in my cum.”

“The children! They’ll be back soon.” Zelda realized shooting up right.

“They won’t be home until 6p.m.”

“What?”

“I might have suggested that they go study at the bookstore before coming home.” Hilda explained, pulling Zelda down to her chest. “We are going to sit here and cuddle for a little while.”

Zelda cuddled into Hilda. “Okay, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Hilda replied, kissing Zelda. “How do you feel?”

“I’m okay, my joints are a bit sore, and I’m a bit sensitive.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yes, it helped.”

“Good.” Hilda summoned a potion from their bathroom. “May I rub you down?”

“Always.” 

Hilda warmed a handful of potion between her hands before beginning to massage it into Zelda’s shoulders.

The redhead smiled up at her sister. “Can we do this more often?”

“You being tied to the bed?”

“No, the sex part.”

“That can be arranged. I can make sure the children are out of the house.”

“How will you do that?”

“Hand them money and tell them not to come home.”

“Shower before they get back?”

“I don’t have enough time before they get back, but you look ruined.” Hilda told her. “Dinner is in twenty minutes.” She rose from the bed to redress and go down stairs.

Zelda pouted. “Or we could skip dinner?”

“Don’t pout or I’ll tie you up again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my betas moon-calvary and quertteapie.  
> together-as-sisters on tumblr has posted a wonderful prompt list.


End file.
